


Making Our Own Music

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Eli buys two tickets to take Rin to a concert headlined by one of Rin's favorite bands. She doesn't expect to see a real hottie a few rows down, nor the ticket to ride that she's about to use.





	Making Our Own Music

"Wow, this is great! I can't believe you got these tickets for my birthday!" Rin was vibrating in place, her excitement clearly evident. Her birthday had only been yesterday, but Eli had this idea well in advance. She'd heard plenty of times that Rin really enjoyed a band called telltale heart, so when she found out that the band had a concert in the city the day after Rin's birthday, she knew exactly what gift to give her. Considering how Rin had tackled her right off her feet with a hug when she'd received the gift yesterday, she was pretty sure that she'd definitely won a lot of awesome friend points.

"I'm just glad you like them so much. Sorry about the seats not being so great." She'd wanted to get better seats, but those tickets were gone pretty quickly. Honestly, she was lucky to even get the ones they had. Sure, they were relatively far in the back, but it didn't matter so much with the venue they were at. It was a closed amphitheater, and even in the back they could see the stage clear as day. That was such a relief, as she didn't want her good intentions to become a disappointment if they couldn't see the band they'd paid to watch.

"Are you kidding? Even getting to go is incredible! Thank you thank you!" She hugged Eli tightly, nearly squeezing the breath out of her. That still counted as a win in her book, though. Though the two of them were good friends, they didn't have a ton of things in common. Outside of their mutual enjoyment of the gym, there wasn't much else that they could connect over. This wasn't only a present, but a chance for her to really bond with Rin. Sure, she'd listened to some of the band's music, and it wasn't exactly up to her tastes... She would endure it, though. For Rin.

While Rin was too hyped to sit still, Eli sat down in her chair and waited for the show to start. The amphitheater had been more than halfway filled when they entered, and it was getting fuller by the second. By the time the opening act was on stage for their sound check, it seemed like every seat was filled. Either that or the person who would be sitting in that seat was standing up like Rin. She pulled out her phone to see who the opening band was. _'Coma Hollow, huh?' _She didn't know who that band was, and she hadn't thought to research them beforehand. This was going to be some sort of an experience.

Eventually the band was ready to perform, and then the lights shut off around them, plunging the theater into darkness. The lack of lighting made Eli start to shake a bit, and she hugged herself tightly as she stared down at the silhouette of the stage. She wasn't a child anymore: there was no need to be afraid of the dark! It was something she'd made definite strides on as she got older, but being suddenly pitched into darkness could still bring out that old fear in her. 

Thankfully, the theater didn't stay pitch-black for long. The stage was suddenly lit up with ominous red lights, allowing them to see the band surrounding a coffin. As the band started to play, the top of the coffin burst open and someone - asummedly the lead singer - stepped out of it to uproarious applause. Indeed, he did step right up the microphone stand, and began to sing in what Eli could only describe as a guttural, down-to-the-floor growl. It was nigh-impossible to understand what in the world he was singing. What had she gotten herself into?

At least Rin seemed to be enjoying it. She was throwing her hands up with her index and pinky fingers extended, nodding her head up and down fast enough that Eli was worried she might give herself whiplash. This had to be that headbanging thing she'd read about. It looked painful... She didn't want Rin to look over at her and think she wasn't having fun, though. That might ruin her night, and she wasn't going to allow that to happen. So she tried to duplicate the hand gesture that Rin was doing, hoping that she didn't look like too much of a poser.

While Rin was content with focusing on the stage, bouncing up and down with the thrill the music gave her, Eli found her eyes wandering around. It was with no offense to the band playing, but it just really wasn't her style of music. There wasn't much she could see with the specific-colored lights that they were using, but she could definitely see the silhouettes of all the people in the theater. So many people were there for these bands... She could at least _try _to enjoy herself.

Once the third song started playing, and the lights brightened up a bit, she definitely found something that she could enjoy. It didn't have anything to do with the music, though. Several rows down from them, standing in front of the second seat from the alley, was the most tremendous backside she had ever seen. Her eyes had glanced by it on first approach, then immediately snapped back to it when she realized what she'd seen. Thank goodness everyone was focused on the band, or it'd be so obvious what she was doing.

She could see that the woman was wearing a white t-shirt beneath a black vest that had been cut up in the back. It was likely a deliberate choice, since she was pretty positive that it was cut to look like a skull. Clearly this was a woman who was not messing around: she was here for these bands. Naturally, her eyes then drifted down to her tight black jeans, which hugged her ass oh-so tightly. Oh, and it was a _big _ass. Even without the aid of a fully-lit area, she could tell that this woman's ass was putting those jeans through its paces. She was sprung the moment she laid eyes on it.

"Enjoying the view?" She froze instantly, hearing Rin's teasing voice in her ear. Slowly she turned to her left, seeing Rin looking at her with a cat-like grin. _'Uh oh...' S_he'd been caught, hadn't she? She swallowed nervously, only able to smile sheepishly in response. There wasn't any way she was going to be able to pretend she hadn't been eyefucking this random chick's ass. How embarrassing... "Hey, I don't blame ya. She's got a nice ass on her."

"Rin!" Eli flushed with embarrassment, smacking Rin's shoulder at her lewd comment. That only made her laugh, though, and she just winked before returning her focus to the show. Eli tried to do the same, but she found it hard to truly get back into it for a variety of reasons. First off, the music was still not her cup of tea: in fact, it seemed louder and less understandable than it had been fifteen minutes ago. Second off, she was still embarrassed by that comment, and Rin knew damn well it was difficult for her to snap back right away after hearing something like that. And most importantly, she couldn't stop herself from looking at that girl's ass...

At least she could draw her eyes away long enough to note the strange hairstyle that the girl had. Her shoulder-length hair was braided up top, with a loop of her hair on the upper right side of her head. That was odd... It didn't take away from her hotness, of course: it was just something interesting to note. Just like how the woman was blonde: a hair color that was almost as unusual as the loop. At least in Japan, anyway. Maybe she had some foreign blood in her, just like Eli herself had.

It was nearly half an hour into the concert, and she'd shamefully spent most of that time ogling this stranger several rows down. She kept trying to look away: focus on the stage, the rest of the crowd, anything else. Every time she tried, however, she failed. This was not lost on Rin, since apparently she saw Eli looking this woman's way each time she turned around. That... was probably not an unlucky coincidence, unfortunately. Each time Rin tapped her on the shoulder, she'd make some suggestive expression or hand gesture, which did not help her embarrassment. Ugh, she was supposed to be a lot cooler than this! She wasn't supposed to get embarrassed just because of a lewd gesture or two. What had happened to the cute and clever Elichika from high school?

Okay, to be fair, she was still a pretty cool customer, all things considered. When it came to women, though... not so much. That wasn't for a lack of trying, though. She'd been in relationships before, and she'd had people - both male and female - try to court her in the past. However, any attempts to reciprocate were often not as cool as she'd hope. It just seemed like her mental faculties shut down whenever someone attractive was around her, leaving her able to stare, stammer, and little else. At least she was fine in bed. Or, that was what her previous partners had said. She sure hoped they hadn't been lying to spare her feelings...

Towards the end of the latest song, she was surprised to see the blonde woman look over her shoulder at her. She froze, their eyes meeting. _'Shit!' _Oh no, she'd been caught staring by the person she was staring at. It was one of her nightmares coming to life. She couldn't get herself to move, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop staring. Rather than being put off by having a stranger looking at her, the woman seemed pretty calm about it. She even smiled up at her before winking in her direction. 

"She winked at me..." Her voice came out as a whisper, which meant it was non-existent against the wall of sound coming from the stage. Even if she'd been speaking in a normal tone, it was unlikely anyone was going to hear her anyway. Had that really happened, though? She wished that someone had seen it and could confirm it for her. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her, or the woman just had something in her eye.

The two of them locked eyes again mere moments later, and the woman held the contact with such an easygoing confidence. It really put Eli and her sweaty palms to shame. She looked back at the stage, but she began to adjust her jeans, as if she knew it would draw Eli's eyes. Draw them it did, and she watched with a drying throat as the woman's hands hid at her front. They seemed to be around her waist area, but from her angle, Eli couldn't see what was happening.

Then, to her utter amazement, the woman began to tug down her jeans. For a moment, Eli nearly lost her damn mind, wondering if this woman was going to disrobe right there in front of everyone. That wasn't quite what happened, though. Instead, her jeans were only barely pulled down: just enough for her to hoist her underwear up a bit. That allowed Eli to see that she was wearing a thong, which had her licking her lips in desperation to get some sort of moisture into her suddenly-parched throat. _'Holy shit, what a whale tail...'_

The woman standing right next to the blonde leaned in and started saying something in her ear: something that Eli obviously was not going to be privy too. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see that the other woman - one with a strange-looking bun in her hair - didn't look too happy with what the blonde was doing. Were the two of them dating? Maybe that's why they both had their hair done up like that.

Despite her companion's assumed complaints, the blonde didn't seem phased. If Eli was reading her expression correctly, then she actually seemed perfectly content with what she was doing. Her attention to the blonde's expression was then distracted by the wiggling of her butt. She moved it back and forth as she spoke, slowly but noticeably. It had to be deliberate, right? No one moved their body like that when they talked. At least, Eli was pretty sure that was the case. What was going on right now?

After some more conversation, the blonde patted the other woman on the shoulder, then stepped out into the aisle and started walking up. Oh gods, was she walking up towards them?! Eli felt her heart trying to jump right into her throat, and she hurriedly yanked on Rin's arm. She was clearly reluctant to take her eyes off the stage again, but she was immediately on alert when she saw how distressed Eli looked. 

"What?" She yelled over the music, then followed Eli's eyes towards the aisles. "Oh!" There stood the blonde woman, hands on her hips and a grin on her face. She excused herself to the two people standing by the two seats closest to the aisle, scooting over to stand toe to toe with Rin. Even she found herself almost transfixed by this woman, and she wasn't even the one trying to perv on her. Unlike Eli, however, she was able to continue speaking around hot women. "Hey there!"

"Hi cutie! Mind if I borrow your friend for a moment?" So this was definitely about her, then. Eli wasn't sure if it was her nerves that were making her shake, or all the stomping was just making the foundation rumble. Like she'd already made abundantly clear, she wasn't great when it came to either hitting on people or being hit on by people. This was different than even those other times, though. The woman standing directly to her left was the hottest chick she'd seen in quite a long time. Clearly there was an inverse graph at play: the hotter the person, the worse her social skills became. She had yet to get her tongue working, and all she could was gawk like a complete moron. If she was supposed to be 'borrowed', good luck: she was pretty sure her shoes were now nailed to the floor.

"Not at all! If you can move her, she's all yours!" Rin looked over at Eli meaningfully, fully realizing that her friend was hopelessly dead in the water thanks to this chick. There was only one way she could think of bringing Eli back to life. Leaning over, she whispered in her ear, "If you two want to make your own music for awhile, I'll totally understand. Just try to come back before the concert's over, 'kay?"

"Rin!" Yup, she was back. With a blush that could light up the amphitheater, Eli's limbs gained movement again. That was all the hot chick needed to get her going. She grabbed Eli's hand and started to tug her out of the aisle. The only thing that had her following this woman was her not wanting to fall into the way of their fellow concertgoers, accidentally ruining their experience in the process. Oh, and she was basically hypnotized by that ass. There was that too.

Neither of them spoke while they descended the stairs. Eli was still in shock that this was even happening. She was moving under her own power, but it didn't _feel _like she was. It felt like this woman had hypnotized her, and was now leading her out of the room with no resistance. She had probably used her fat ass to hypnotize her, honestly... Ugh, she was being such a pervert right now, but she couldn't stop staring! Up close, she could definitely see how those jeans hugged her curves so well. It was making her pant like a dog, which made the thought that she was being led out on a leash more appropriate. Or _inappropriate_, more likely.

"So what's your name, hot stuff?" They had left the darkened amphitheater for the brighter lights of the hallway outside. The woman had wasted no time, having already pressed Eli's back against the wall and pinned her to it. Her palm was flat on the wall right by her head, and she was looking at her with a predatory gaze. They were about the same height, but Eli felt quite a bit smaller in that instance. "I'm Mari."

"Uh, I'm... I'm Eli." She did her best: she really did. Alas, she was but a slave to her primal urges, and her eyes were immediately drawn to Mari's chest. Who could blame her, though. The tits on her were pretty much legendary. They were about her own size, actually: definitely more than a handful. Unlike her own shirt, Mari's top didn't seem equipped to handle what it was attempting to contain. Her breasts were pushing at the tight white tank top like her ass in those jeans. The top was pretty low cut too, which gave her a real nice view of Mari's cleavage. There was a lot of it too... She was sweating at this point. Was it hot in the building, or was it just Mari?

"Well, _Eli_, were you perhaps looking at my ass back there?" So she had definitely been caught then. She didn't answer at first, sweating and swallowing nervously. With the way Mari's grin was widening, it was clear that her non-answer was really an affirmative one. Her initial thought was to deny it, but what was the point of that? She was already caught dead to rights: there was no use in lying now. Besides, maybe she could regain some of her cool factor if she could own up to it. Mari seemed to be into her, so she wasn't shooting in the dark here.

"Yes, actually, I was." Oh wow, she sounded way too formal for what she was admitting to. "It's, uh... It's a really nice ass." She blushed and ducked her head, finding herself back to square one. Well so much for that. She wondered how much awkward behavior one could take before they dashed off with only the regret of beginning this conversation. This was a desperate situation for her. She really wanted to get laid right then... and she _really _wanted to get laid by this woman in particular. Her body looked amazing in the clothes she was wearing: imagine how it looked without them.

"Why thank you! I like to think so too." She winked and pressed her body against Eli's, squishing their breasts together and making her go weak at the knees. "Are you not enjoying the concert? Since you're paying much more attention to me than the stage." She leaned in real close, their lips so close to touching. If either of them moved any more than an inch, they'd be kissing... Well, more than that. With how sexually-charged the atmosphere was around them, any kissing would immediately turn into fervent making out.

"Oh, uh... It's kind of not my style of music." She smiled sheepishly, shrinking slightly against the wall. Her submissive movements were met by dominant ones of equal stature from Mari, who was practically lording over her now. "I bought the tickets for my friend. She's the one who's really into this kind of music."

"Ah, so that's your friend! _Nice! _I wouldn't want to be a homewrecker tonight." Those words made Eli shudder. So Mari was definitely looking to get with her, then. Despite how terribly awkward she had been, she somehow hadn't blown it yet. Speaking of friends, though...

"And the woman next to you? She's your friend too?" Her voice rose slightly, hope seeping into it. She usually thought the best in people, so she couldn't believe that Mari would hit on her so blatantly if she was in a relationship with the woman she had been talking to. Still, she wanted to ask, just to make sure she wasn't stepping on any toes.

"_Of course!_ We both love this kind of music! Buuut, I've been to plenty of concerts, and I've never seen a hottie like you checking me out this much." She let her fingers dance across Eli's arm, teasing her skin with the tantalization of what was surely to come. "There'll be plenty of awesome metal bands for me to see in the future, but there may be only one chance for me to tap that ass of yours. So, what do ya say? I'm sure I've got something you'd like more than the music in there." Well, she was completely and totally right about that.

"_хорошо..._" No matter how embarrassed she was at her actions up to this point, there was no way that she would commit the ultimate sin: saying no to what Mari was offering. She'd heard the random bits of English Mari dropped into her sentences, so she figured she should speak her foreign tongue in kind. "_давай сделаем это_."

"I don't know what you're saying, but it's making me _wet_." With that, Mari closed the distance and they crashed their lips together. There was no playing around here. They both just gave in to their basic instincts and kissed with as much ferocity as they could. Neither of them bothered with tender kisses or soft sighs of contentment. No: this was a no holds barred makeout, and it made Eli feel _alive_. Since they were going at it this hard right off the bat, she figured it'd be okay if she went for gold right away. Her hands jumped straight for Mari's ass, trying to squeeze it as hard as she could through those jeans. Considering the breathy moans she felt against her lips whenever either of them would back away for a mere moment, she had a feeling she was doing alright.

While she was busying herself with Mari's ass, Mari was getting acquainted with her breasts. Her hands were rough on her chest, but with a kind of softness that had her moaning in an instant. She only moaned louder when Mari lifted up her leg and started to grind her knee against her crotch. That stoked the fire in her loins instantly, and she couldn't help but to grind right back. The air was burning, or at least that's what it felt like to her. She kept kissing Mari desperately, pushing her tongue against her lips in an attempt to gain entrance. Each time Mari easily parried her with her own tongue, and then it was she who held the advantage between them.

"Let's take this somewhere more private..." Mari panted out, her hands having made their way up Eli's shirt and were situated right beneath her bra. While Eli's own hands weren't in such a position, it wasn't for a lack of trying. She'd tried her damnedest to get them in Mari's jeans, but she'd had a hell of a time trying that. In the end, she'd just left them flat on her ass, grabbing at it for all she was worth. 

"Uhn?" For a moment, her mental faculties were all jumbled up. It was hard to focus on anything but the taste of Mari's lips. Eventually she shook herself back to reality, looking from her left to her right. On her right, an officer was standing in front of the entrance to the amphitheater. She'd barely even realized he'd been there before, and completely forgotten about his existence once Mari had thrust herself upon her. Her face started turning red when she realized that he'd seen everything they'd just done, and was currently seeing her with Mari's hands shoved right up her shirt. _'Oh gods...'_

As with everything that had happened so far, Mari wasn't bothered in the slightest. She gave the officer a thumbs up, getting one right back in return. Laughing, she straightened up, pulling her hands out from under Eli's shirt. Then she turned and started to walk away, looking over her shoulder and giving her ass a teasing smack.

"You coming or what?" Eli was off that wall faster than her pants would be soon enough. She let herself be led by Mari and her invisible leash, like the good dog she was. They didn't have to go far: just to the third floor bathrooms. Mari pushed open the door and held it for Eli: a charming gesture until she used the opportunity to smack her ass on the way in. And who said chivalry was dead?

So this was the 'concert bathroom sex' scene she'd heard so much about. She'd never had sex in a bathroom before, so this was going to be a new experience. Whether Mari had or not she didn't know, and she didn't think to ask. She just considered her to be the knowledgeable one there, and she followed Mari into one of the stalls without complaint.

"You ever had sex at a concert before?" While Mari was questioning her, she was already in the process of stripping off her clothes. She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans again, pulling down the zipper and tugging the garment down her legs. It took a bit of effort, as her ass was a bit attached to it, but she was able to get it down around her ankles soon enough. Pooled around her black boots, she stood there rather proudly in her tank top, vest, and a black thong. This was way too hot for anything but the wildest of Eli's fantasies.

"Uh, not really, no." She reached down and started undoing her own jeans, not wanting to get left behind. They dropped to her ankles quickly, showing off her white panties with a very visible wet spot on the crotch. Mari instantly zeroed in on that, licking her lips as she pounced. Her body slammed Eli's against the side wall, her hands eagerly going to Eli's waist. They went right back to making out, and this time there wasn't anybody to watch them and embarrass her to no end.

"Then let me show you how it's done." Mari was relishing this, shoving her tongue down Eli's throat and squeezing on her ass. She was taking such a dominant role, and Eli didn't mind that at all. However, she didn't want to be completely useless. This could be the only time something like this ever happened to her, and she didn't want to remember it as a moment where she just leaned up against the wall and took whatever was given to her.

With Mari's jeans around her ankles, she could truly get handsy with her fat ass. She grabbed at it with both hands, digging her fingers in as she squeezed hard. Breaking away from their heated kiss, she pressed her lips against Mari's neck and started to kiss every inch of skin there, making Mari moan and purr from the multiple points of contact. All the while, the two of them kept pressing their bodies together, grinding their crotches against each other. It wasn't visible thanks to the dark fabric, but she knew that Mari's panties had to have a wet spot on them by this point.

"Ooh, you're a frisky one, ain'tcha?" Mari approved of what was being done to her body, but she wasn't one to stay still for long. She grabbed Eli's shirt and tugged up on it, hip bumping her away from her neck so she could get it off entirely. Eli lifted up her arms to allow it to be removed, and she caught it once Mari dropped it. She hung it up on the little hanger on the stall door, not wanting it to get lost in the shuffle on the ground. That didn't mean things would slow down in that moment. Mari was already groping her through her bra while she tried to hang up her shirt.

If Mari thought she was being frisky, then she didn't want to disappoint. She grabbed at Mari's tank top and yanked it down, not even bothering to try and pull it off. That would've taken too long, and she wanted to see those tits now. Mari lightly gasped as her tits popped out of her top, her bra now out in the open. It was her turn to do the groping, and she enjoyed every second of it. She could've sworn she could feel heaven beneath her hands, as even this chick's bra felt great. Whatever fabric it was made of was so soft: it tickled her skin and made her want to keep her hands there forever.

Her own bra, though? Mari could take it or leave it. She was going to take it, though. Her hands slipped behind Eli's back and deftly unhooked it, snatching it off her body. That particular piece of clothing was dropped to the floor, and there wasn't anything Eli could do to save it. She could only hope that it didn't get kicked around for someone to pop in and see it, but then Mari started to suck on her tits, and she didn't think on it too much after that.

Her moans were loud, and she was just so very thankful that no one needed to use the bathroom at the moment. Mari's lips felt divine on her chest, her tongue flicking lovingly up and down; left and right. Her hands were now pulling down Eli's panties, baring her completely. She felt a touch of embarrassment at the situation, but Mari's fingers shoving their way into her pussy had a way of alleviating those feelings.

"_Блядь!_" She hissed, her hips bucking up against Mari's fingers. Her legs couldn't spread far with her panties stuck at her knees, but it didn't impede Mari. She shoved her fingers in and out, pumping them with a large amount of strength. If that was all she was doing, it would've been enough to make Eli weak. She had more up her sleeve, though. 

"You enjoying yourself, Eli?" She pulled away from Eli's tits and started to whisper in her ear. "Enjoying getting finger fucked in a concert bathroom by a woman you just met?" The dirty talk should've been embarrassing, but it was really doing it for Eli. She moaned loud at that, tilting her head back and shutting her eyes while Mari's fingers kept pumping in and out of her. They didn't slow down while Mari was talking: if anything, they were moving _faster_.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes!" She couldn't let Mari do all the work, though. Her bra was the next thing to go, pulled down and revealing two pink, perky nipples. She squeezed Mari's breasts, pressing her palms against her nipples. Gods, they felt incredible. She would've been horny just playing with these massive puppies. Between her squeezing and the occasional nipple pinching, she was happy to hear that she wasn't the only one moaning.

"Ooh, you love my big tits, don'tcha?" Mari moaned at Eli's lustful squeezes, nibbling on her ear as she whispered her dirty words. Her fingers moved easily in and out of Eli's wet cunt, constantly brushing against her clit and nearly sending her to her knees. "Wanna suck on 'em?" Eli could only nod, panting and moaning heavily. Her body felt as if it was going to collapse at any moment. "_Bon appétit, _sexy." 

Eli immediately shoved her face into Mari's tits, latching onto her left nipple and sucking for dear life. Mari used the hand that wasn't fucking her to push her head down, moaning loudly as Eli gave all her attention to her tits. She was speaking in a language Eli didn't understand, but she didn't need to. No matter what language she was speaking, her pleasure was understandable by any ears. 

"You're a real tit woman, huh?" Eli nodded, not wanting to say that she was an 'everything you are' woman. That was too cliche for the situation they were in. She just kept sucking fervently, though her concentration kept waning due to Mari's fingers. They were relentless inside her, able to hit all of her pleasure spots without missing a beat. Without a need to keep her head against her chest, Mari was using her other hand to renew her assault on her tits. They squeezed and kneaded the flesh of her own large chest, making it harder still to focus on what she was doing.

"Oh gods, I'm... Fuck, I'm-" She couldn't finish her sentence, but her body did it for her. Her moans came out in low, strangled tones as she came all over Mari's fingers. Her body was shaking like crazy, making the wall behind her vibrate a bit. That had to have been the best orgasm she'd ever had. There were enough juices dripping down Mari's fingers to drown someone if they weren't careful. Drops of it were dripping down her thighs, falling down onto her panties. She let out a long, almost-delirious sigh, her body still abuzz with horny warmth.

"Damn, you cum like a waterfall, girl!" Laughing, Mari brought her hand up and licked it clean, making sure to do it as sensually as possible. "Mmm, tastes better than one, though." They both heard the sound of the bathroom door slamming open, and that sobered Eli up real quick. Both of their pants were around their ankles, and her bra was somewhere down there as well. All of that would be completely visible to anyone walking by, and they'd know exactly what was going on. Her face began to rapidly turn red, but of course, Mari wasn't even mildly concerned by this new development.

"Personally, I think an audience makes it even better." She winked at Eli, who blushed deeper. Rather than replying to that, she busied herself with getting her clothes back on. She pulled her panties back up first, then her jeans, zipping and buttoning them up again. Luckily her bra hadn't gone too far. It was at their feet, so she bent down and picked it up. Meanwhile, Mari hadn't even bothered to start getting dressed again. She was just standing there with her tits hanging out and a big ol' grin on her face. It was really turning Eli on...

As Mari was about to pull her pants back up, a loud buzzing sound came from them. It startled Eli, making her jump. Mari bent over and fished her phone out, looking at whatever had caused it to make that noise. "_Oh my god! _It's intermission! telltale heart are about to play! We gotta get back!" Suddenly she had motivation to put on her clothes. She yanked up her jeans, grunting as she tried to pull them up over her fat ass without dropping her phone. Her efforts made her twist around, perhaps intentionally, allowing Eli to watch her thick rump bounce and shake while she yanked hard on her jeans. _'Holy shit, this is the wettest dream I've ever had...'_

"Come on! Let's go, Eli!" She'd forgotten about getting dressed. All that was important was watching Mari jump up and down trying to get her jeans back on. She must've spaced out at that point, because she didn't realize that Mari's jeans were back on, and her tits were stuffed safely back in her bra. Her top had been pulled back up into place, and she somehow looked completely put together. It was impossible to tell that she'd just finished fucking someone. That was impressive.

"Oh, uh, right, sorry." She managed to get her bra back on, then grabbed her shirt off the hook and pulled it over her head. Her head hadn't even popped out of the top hole yet when Mari reached around and unlocked the door, pushing it open and shoving her out into the open. She got her shirt down, only to see that a pair of girls were standing at the sinks and staring at them. They obviously knew what had happened: there weren't many reasons for two women to be in one stall at the same time. Mari did have time to smirk and wink at them, but then she was grabbing Eli's hand and dragging her out of the bathroom.

They ran back into the amphitheater, which was lit up again. On the stage, another band was setting up, which seemed to excite Mari. Only then did it occur to Eli that this might be the last time they see each other. She'd be able to ogle her ass again from where their respective seats were, but when the concert ended, everybody would be filing out together. It'd be real easy to lose Mari in the crowd. Besides, she might just consider this an impromptu concert fling and nothing more. After how incredible Mari had made her feel back there, that was a pretty sobering thought.

"So, I guess this is it?" She was afraid speaking it out loud would make it true, but it was something she needed to know. They were already ascending the steps, and they were about to reach Mari's row. She could already see the bun hair friend staring down at them with crossed arms and a frown on her face.

"Hell no! I still haven't cum yet, so you're not getting away that easily." They reached Mari's row, and she shuffled in to say something in the other woman's ear. She seemed even less happy than before, and she wasn't shy about letting Mari know it. It was no longer a surprise to Eli that Mari brushed it off, smiling at the woman before coming back out into the aisle and heading up further. Now Eli was following her to her own damn seat.

"Welcome back! You two have fun?" Rin grinned at them upon approach, and Eli couldn't look her in the eye. Mari could, though, and she gave her two thumbs up in response. They didn't stop at her row either, though. Instead, they kept going to the very back, where there was just a long slab of concrete masquerading as a bench. It was behind the final row, and the only people that were sitting on it were some ways to the left.

"Mari? What are we doing here?" She looked on in confusion as Mari stood in front of the bench. Her question had a couple people looking up at them, wondering what was going on. Then the lights started to fade and their attention returned to the stage.

"Finishing up, of course!" The amphitheater darkened, but she could see Mari unbuttoning her pants clear as day. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as Mari pulled her jeans down, her thong quickly following it. She wanted to shout "What are you doing?!", but she knew that would bring attention to them that she didn't want. "Now c'mere, sexy." Mari sat down on her perfectly shaped ass and spread her legs as far as she could. Her jeans constricted her movements, but there was just enough room for Eli to slip on in.

She was able to scoot in and get between Mari's legs without falling over the seats behind her. Down on her knees, she was a bit relieved that she could rest them at least partially on Mari's jeans. She wouldn't have to bear the full brunt of the hard ground beneath her. Of course, it was hard to think about that when she was involved in the riskiest sex she'd ever experienced. Well, at least it wasn't _her _naked body that might get seen.

Mari was completely smooth down there, freshly shaven by the feel of it. Her tongue enjoyed that feeling as it pressed against Mari's crotch, gliding down her slit and making her moan quietly. That made her worry that they'd be caught, but really, it was only a matter of time. This was so brazen, she didn't believe for a second that no one would see them. Only one person she knew would know what she'd done, though... Fuck it. She was starving, and it was time to eat this chick out.

The music started to play behind her, absolutely slamming her ears with noise. She couldn't even hear the sound of her own licking over the speakers, and it was pretty disorienting. The only solution she could think of was to grab Mari's legs and shove her thighs against the sides of her head. Those were the closest things to earplugs that she had, and they did somewhat turn the noise into a rhythmic buzzing. It also meant she got to feel those pillowy thighs pressed against her face, so she didn't mind that either.

Everything felt different with her head between Mari's legs. Maybe that was just her weirdly romanticizing something that no one else would consider romantic. She didn't either, but she definitely felt different as she ate Mari out. With her thighs wrapped around her head, the music was almost at a tolerable level. It was to a point where she could even enjoy it. This was the soundtrack to her shoving her tongue into Mari's pussy, and it felt better because of that. Knowing that there were all these people around her that could - and probably _did_ \- notice what she was doing made her feel extremely hot. Her pussy was starting to ache.

She shoved her face in deep, her nose pressing against Mari's slit. There couldn't be any chance that she fell out from her position, as her hands were needed for another task. They were going down to her jeans, undoing them and pulling them open. It temporarily embarrassed her, but she assuaged her fears by reminding herself that it was dark, and her crotch was conveniently hidden in between Mari's legs. Besides, she couldn't leave herself high and dry any longer. Shoving one of her hands into her panties, she slid two fingers inside her hot snatch.

Her moans were muffled, and they were nothing more but a vibration in her ears. It didn't take away from the fact that she felt so relieved to be getting fingered again. Even if she was the one who had to do it, it was better than nothing. She wasn't kneeling there to tease herself up to a big orgasm, though. Her fingers were already rubbing against her clit, and she kept letting out her muffled moans against Mari's cunt. She wasn't leaving out her newfound lover, though: her tongue continued exploring the wet warmth surrounding it, licking and prodding everywhere to see what made her tick.

While tongue-fucking Mari, she looked up to see what was going on above her. Of course, it was dark, so it was hard to see anything in general. When her eyes started adjusting, she couldn't even see Mari's face anyway. That's because her tits were in the way. She could see her hand on them, though, groping them in a bid for more pleasure. That got her hotter, and she started fingering herself faster while making sure her tongue took a few good swipes at Mari's clit. She couldn't hear anything but the music, but she had a feeling that there was some moaning going on up there.

Mari's pussy was clenching down on her tongue, making it more difficult to thrust it in and out. She made it work, though, and she was rewarded with the sweet embrace of near suffocation. Mari squeezed her thighs hard around her head, like she was trying to pop a grape. Her pussy refused to let her tongue leave, and then she was releasing her juices. They coated her tongue and squirted out all over her face. She was forced to shut her eyes, lest any of it got in them.

When she was finally released from her soft prison, she was suddenly aware of just how loud the music was. Without those thighs as a buffer, her ears were immediately assaulted by the pounding drums blaring from the speakers. It momentarily disoriented her, but she was able to draw herself back in when she saw Mari's thighs quivering in the dark. It reminded her of what was going on: namely that she'd made Mari cum hard, and now her entire face was soaked in quim. She barely even noticed that her fingers were still moving inside herself: only that she could feel the warmth of pleasure between her legs.

As if she hadn't been drained of energy at all, Mari reached down and grabbed her ponytail. She yanked up on it, making her yelp in surprise as she went up to meet Mari's hand. Mari then pulled her up all the way and started to kiss her, her body leaning on Mari's as they sloppily made out. They stayed like that for a good thirty seconds, making out with Eli's hand still in her pants and Mari still naked from the waist down. When Mari pulled away, it was to run her tongue all over her face, licking up her own quim.

"Delicious!" She licked her lips and smiled at Eli, then looked down to see that Eli's hand was still having a bit of fun. "You close?" Eli could only nod, huffing as she slapped her free hand against the wall for balance. "Keep going. I got something that I know you'll like." She didn't know what Mari had in mind, but she didn't need to be told twice to keep fingering herself. Her fingers had already been twitching, waiting for her to resume, so they were more than ready to start plunging deep inside herself, down to the knuckle with three fingers. She was real fucking close...

"Enjoy!" Mari yanked down on her top, her bra going right down with it. She was straight-up flashing her tits at Eli, and that was really all she needed. There were swirling multi-colored lights beamed onto the wall behind them, and she swore that it was making her tits bounce up and down. Mari had more in store for her, though. She grabbed one of her tits and hefted it up, bending down to suck on her own nipple. Side-eyeing Eli, there was no doubt that she had her right where she wanted her. 

Eli wasn't sure if she was breathing anymore. She was basically transcending through this corporeal realm at the moment. Her fingers rubbed hard on her clit, and her orgasm was as immediate as it was powerful. Everything was shaking now, her juices absolutely soiling her panties. The only thing that kept her eyes open was Mari staring at her, smiling with the knowledge of what she'd done. Gods, it was unfair that someone was this hot and had this much power.

Giggling, Mari pulled back up her bra and top, adjusting them until they were perfect. She had the air of someone who was still flawless, despite having just had what seemed like an incredible orgasm. As for Eli, she felt all out of sorts. She pulled her hand out of her panties, staring at how wet it was. There wasn't any way for her to clean it at the moment... At least, that's what she thought, until Mari grabbed it and started sucking on each of her fingers. She was completely floored, just staring down at Mari as she did her thing. This woman was something else...

Her hand was cleaned of all her juices, but it was now coated in Mari's saliva. She didn't have much recourse but to wipe it off on her jeans, then she had to stand up straight to button them back up. When she as presentable as she was going to be, she sat down next to Mari and stared down at the stage. She didn't know how many songs had played while she was lost in Mari's heart-shaped box. It made her feel somewhat bad that she had probably distracted Mari from the concert that she had paid good money to come see.

"I'm sorry if I made you miss any of those songs." She panted out, placing a hand on her chest. Her heart was hammering at her ribcage. "You like this band, right?" Next to her, Mari was in the middle of wiggling back into her clothes. She had to stand to get her thong back on, but she decided to just sit back down with her jeans right under her ass. It must've been too much effort to try and get them back on again.

"I do, but I didn't miss anything! I was cheering them on while you were eating me out." Oh, well then... She supposed that she shouldn't feel so bad, then. "Nothing makes a concert better than having a pretty girl between your legs." She leaned in and kissed Eli, pressing their foreheads together. "So don't you worry your pretty little bomber head about it. I've thoroughly enjoyed myself."

_'Bomber head?' _"Okay, good. I... I enjoyed myself too." She was blushing, but she was able to smile as well. This had definitely been one of the craziest experiences she'd ever had, but she was glad that she'd done it. Now she felt like she could finally relax... until she saw that both Rin and the bun haired woman were coming up the stairs.

"Eli!" Rin bounced over and sat down next to her, bumping their hips together. "You must've been starving with how you were eating her out." So she had definitely been seen, then... Her face burned as the other woman walked around her legs, giving her an uncomfortable look before sitting down next to Mari.

"Honestly, you would shack up with some stranger at _the _concert of the year? That's shameful even for you, Mari."

"Aww, don't get your panties in a twist, Yohane! It was worth it, believe me." That didn't seem to pacify Yohane, but it did make Eli smile. She didn't have to doubt herself now: she'd definitely been a good lay. Relieved, she leaned back against the wall and enjoyed herself for the rest of the concert. It didn't matter that it wasn't her music: the concert was an unequivocal success in her book. Besides, it had never been for her: it was for Rin. From the way she, Mari, and Yohane would jump to their feet and headbang with their fingers up like some sort of horned creature, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. That made her happy.

What made her even happier was snagging Mari's number after the concert. While everyone else was exiting the amphitheater, chatting among themselves about how great the concert was, she was plugging Mari's number into her own phone. She couldn't help but notice Yohane staring her down as she did, which was constantly off-putting. At least Rin looked happy for her, though her suggestion that she should put a peach and winky face emoji after Mari's name wasn't necessary.

"What a concert, huh?" Rin sighed happily, the two of them heading towards their car when it was all over. Of course, she was mostly talking about the music, but Eli could definitely agree with her. It was just for a different reason. She pulled out her phone, looking at her brand new contact. Mari had insisted on them taking a picture together for her profile pic, with the two of them putting their heads together with big smiles. The second after that picture had been taken, Mari had reached down and squeezed her ass, proving that she couldn't keep her hands to herself for more than five seconds. Good times, good times...

"Yeah, it was great, Rin. I'm really glad we went." If she got to have experiences like this every time they went to a concert together, then she knew exactly what to get Rin for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry: Mari got her jeans back on eventually.


End file.
